In a computer or processor architecture, a bus is a subsystem that transfers data between devices within an electronic device or transfers data between electronic devices. Bus architectures are also used in common data signalling paths for multiple devices rather than having separate connections between each set of devices that may communicate with one another. In other words, the bus structure can be used to allow one or more slave devices to communicate with one or more master devices.